<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Time by honestgrins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577684">Family Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins'>honestgrins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [208]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All-Human, F/M, Kid Fic, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: when caroline and klaus have kids or when she's pregnant!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [208]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline felt a bit disoriented when she woke, the bright sunshine and never-ending back pain making her wince. It took her a long moment to realize she was on the couch, and another to even contemplate sitting up. Instead, she rubbed a soothing hand over her belly as little footsteps started running down the hallway. </p>
<p>“Hold on there.” The footsteps gave way to a giggle, and she could picture Klaus sweeping their son up into his arms. His voice was low and sweet when he spoke again. “Mama is taking a nap.”</p>
<p>“But she’s been sleeping forever,” Erik said, sounding quite put out. He’d certainly came by the dramatic flair honestly, even if his parents both attribute it to the other. </p>
<p>Klaus gently shushed him, the noise moving back toward the kitchen. If she didn’t have a beach ball of a baby weighing her down, she might have peeked over the couch to watch them pick through the fridge together. “How about some strawberries?”</p>
<p>At the joyful gasp and small clap, she couldn’t help herself. “Can I have some, too, please?” she called out.</p>
<p>“Mama!” The fridge closed, and the little footsteps were making their way back to her. Erik launched himself around the couch to find her, his hands landing on her belly. “Are you done napping?” he pleaded, eyes wide.</p>
<p>“At least for a snack,” she hedged. Carrying the twins was proving to be a far more tiring feat than her first pregnancy, and she was still getting used to falling asleep at random. Hauling herself up, she let Erik scramble up to sit next to her. “You didn’t want to help Daddy?”</p>
<p>Cuddling into her, he shook his head. “I missed you.”</p>
<p>A kiss dropped on her head, and she looked up to see Klaus carrying two bowls of strawberries. He handed her one before sitting on Erik’s other side, letting him pick out pieces at his leisure. Still, Erik was more focused on tracing shapes over her belly. “How long was I out?”</p>
<p>“An hour,” Klaus answered drily, though he passed a fond hand over Erik’s curls. “We built a castle out of blocks and knocked it down.”</p>
<p>“The dinosaur did,” Erik corrected.</p>
<p>Their eyes met over his head, both fighting back a laugh. “Sounds like you had a busy afternoon,” Caroline said, squeezing him in a half-hug. She nibbled at her strawberries, wondering if she could talk Klaus into making a run for spray cheese. Before she could let that idea take hold, though, she wanted some time with her boys. “Want to watch a movie?”</p>
<p>She covered them in the blanket she’d been using, and Klaus did his best to make her comfortable by propping extra pillows around her. He kissed her softly before sitting next to her, as Erik was already falling asleep against her stomach - strawberries forgotten entirely. To be honest, she wouldn’t say no to another nap, but Klaus was frowning. “I think he’s worried about you,” he whispered when she elbowed him. “He keeps asking if the babies are hurting you.”</p>
<p>Her heart stuttered in her chest, tears too easily rising in her eyes. For comfort, she carded her fingers through Erik’s hair. “I’m just so tired all the time,” she admitted. “I wish I could devote more time to him, but-”</p>
<p>Klaus wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pressing another kiss to her temple. “I know, sweetheart, and he does, too. But he’s got to get used to the idea that you’re growing baby siblings for him, and that he’ll have to share you with them.”</p>
<p>Pouting, Caroline nodded and leaned into Klaus’s side as best she could without disturbing Erik. “You know, I never grew up with siblings. I think that makes you the default parent for any rivalries that arise.”</p>
<p>“And risk this brood turning out like the Mikaelsons?”</p>
<p>“They are Mikaelsons!”</p>
<p>He gave an exaggerated shudder. “Lord help us all.” He smiled, though, when she giggled, her concerns let go for the moment. His hand landed on her belly, too, rubbing gentle circles with his palm. “I’m sure we’ll all adjust when the time comes.”</p>
<p>She smiled, feeling so warm with affection. “I love you,” she sighed, kissing the dimple she knew would appear. Sure enough, there it was, and she lifted a finger to poke it for good measure. </p>
<p>If anything, Klaus only smiled harder. “I love you, too." </p>
<p>They both settled back into the couch as the movie played and Erik slept - until her eyes widened. "I have to pee,” she declared, holding her arm out automatically for Klaus to help her stand. “Sorry, baby,” she winced as Erik rubbed his eyes, surely watching her shuffle down the hallway.</p>
<p>So much for a nice, peaceful movie with the family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quiet Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked: KC sequel to Family Time w/ Big Brother Erik</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While she was busy chopping up cheese cubes, Caroline felt arms slide around her waist. “No stealing,” she warned when a hand moved to the small pile she had finished. “We need to have plenty of snacks for the trip if we expect to get any peace or quiet.”</p>
<p>“It’s plenty quiet now,” Klaus pointed out, his lips warm on her neck. “Have our children run away?”</p>
<p>She gave a soft laugh. “The babies are definitely growing fast, but I don’t think they’ve learned to walk in six months. Erik, however, might be a miracle worker.”</p>
<p>Chuckling against her skin, Klaus finally met her eyes. “I don’t follow, love.” When she nodded toward the living room, he peeked over the couch where their son was busy ‘reading’ to his little sisters. “How did I not hear them?”</p>
<p>The girls were strapped into their own rockers, watching Erik with wide eyes. Only Lizzie had her pacifier in, Maggie content to chew on her play keys, yet they were both mercifully silent. </p>
<p>“Erik has taken to whispering when he talks to them directly, afraid to scare them,” Caroline smiled. “They’ve been like this for twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>“You know, we could save a fortune in babysitting fees if we also teach him how to make their bottles.”</p>
<p>She nudged him with an elbow. “As tempting as that is, I’d like to wait until he’s at least tall enough to reach the phone in case he has to call 911. Also, he should probably graduate kindergarten first.”</p>
<p>“Spoil sport." Fluttering her eyelashes, she let Klaus turn her in his arms and accepted his gentle kiss. "I just want you all to myself for a bit.”</p>
<p>Her hands slid up his arms, and she kissed him again. “When we get to Mom’s, I bet she’d love to have <em>them</em> all to herself for a night. It’s been a while since we had a date at the Grill.”</p>
<p>Grinning, Klaus gave a slow nod. “Sounds like a plan, sweetheart, and I intend to make the night one to remember.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she scoffed, “just remember to bring the condoms. I’m done growing your babies for a long time, those girls took it out of me.”</p>
<p>“But look at them,” he teased, turning her back so they could watch Erik pick up the keys Maggie had dropped and place them back in her lap. “We did pretty well already.”</p>
<p>Caroline smiled up at him before following his gaze to their kids. As drained as she could get, she really did love having them. “We did, didn’t we?” His arms tightened around her, and she let the peace of the moment wash over them both. But a plastic thwack sounded, then Erik’s shocked cry.</p>
<p>“Maggie!” And twin cries began in harmony, the moment officially broken. </p>
<p>She loved her family, even when little accidents turned into meltdowns, as Erik clutched his forehead while the babies screamed. Caroline pulled Erik aside while Klaus frantically tried to comfort Lizzie and Maggie. Their eyes tiredly met over curly, blonde heads, and she was reminded how lucky she was to make this loud family with him.</p>
<p>There was no one she’d rather appreciate the quiet with.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>